


Ease Into It

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Come play, First Time, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-19 16:46:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19136683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: This is going to be Cas’s first time, and Dean is determined to do it carefully and do it right.Cas just wants him todoit.





	Ease Into It

“It’s gonna feel weird,” Dean says. “But just go with it, and if you want me to stop, just say so.”

Cas nods. He would rather Dean gets on with it because there’s something awkward about lying naked on their bed, while Dean stands over him, equally naked, and just...talks.

He knows Dean is generally a man preferring action to word, so sits up enough to take hold of Dean’s hand, pull him down and kiss him.

The way he knows Dean likes.

Once he’s done that, Dean’s lips slick and parted, his expression a little glazed, the hunter nods.

“Okay, I guess you’re ready.”

He takes charge from then, and that, the act of letting him, of submitting, is more of a turn on for Cas than he imagined it would be.

But then hasn’t he always? Dean has had sway over him since almost that first encounter, even if it took Cas a long time to realise it.

He offers no resistance when Dean turns him over, positioning him so that his forearms are rested on the bed, propping him up, and then Dean’s hands slip between his thighs, encouraging him to spread his legs as wide as he can.

He hears the _snick_ as Dean opens the bottle of lube, and a slick finger is prodding at his entrance.

“Try to relax,” Dean says, and Cas does, but he wants Dean in there, he wants what Dean promised, and that eagerness makes it hard to settle.

Dean seems to have an idea. He turns Cas over, and has him lie on his back, and then he slides his hand up and down Cas’s dick.

It’s slow, a balanced pace, not designed to make him come…. Instead, the touch seems to render Cas limp and more easily accessed than before.

This time, when Dean slips his finger inside, there’s less resistance, and it might be one finger but it feels so good, Cas cries out.

Dean pauses, giving him a look of concern.

“It’s alright,” Cas insists. “Just...please, Dean, please don’t stop.”

So he doesn’t. He slips that finger in and out, in and out, adds a second and a third, and by then Cas is moaning with anticipation because if this feels so amazing, he can’t bring himself to consider what else Dean is going to do to him.

He finds out.

The next thing he gets is not what he expects. Dean dips down, scooting to lie semi flat, and then his lips are brushing Cas’s hole, right before Dean’s tongue pokes inside.

Cas bucks, and Dean reaches up, and presses down on Cas’s stomach, and Cas lets himself be held still.

It’s hard, but it’s what Dean wants.

But if Dean could only know what he’s doing to him, right now, his tongue driving Cas so hard to the edge he’s terrified he will topple right over.

When he comes, he wants it to be with Dean inside him, and not like this.

But Dean seems to be working him to that point of no return anyway, and when his hand returns to Cas’s dick, he knows if he doesn’t call a halt he isn’t going to get what he wants how he wants it.

“Dean, Dean, stop, please.” 

But his words come too late, and something indescribable moves through him like a torrent and he comes with his body locked up, mouth open but soundless.

Dean immediately pulls away, and kneels back to give Cas space.

“Too much?”

It’s hard to articulate what he wants, especially when he feels like his entire body is trembling with the after shock.

So, instead of words, Cas girds himself, slides down the bed a little further, puts his hands behind his thighs and pulls his legs back, spreading them so wide that even he feels the tingle of taut muscle.

Dean stares down at him for a moment, and then nods.

He picks up the lube, and dribbles more of it over Cas’s cleft, taking time to rub it carefully in, and, Cas is sure, doing so just to drive him into hysterics.

He’s almost successful, to the point that Cas is a panting, pleading mess by the time Dean finally hushes him, strokes his side to sooth him, and then sticks just the head of his cock inside.

It’s too much in that one instant, so different from Dean’s fingers or his tongue, but Cas holds, and Dean does too, and then sinks deeper in slow increments until he’s near half way settled.

“Here we go,” he says, and then he pulls out nearly all the way before pushing back in.

All Cas can do is take it, let Dean set the pace, and his body rocks with each movement, until Dean leans up over him, hands braced on either side of Cas’s head, and that just seems to deepen each thrust and then Cas comes, Dean’s name a shriek from his lips.

It takes Dean a little longer, but then he follows, and slumps forward, head resting on Cas’s chest, both of them breathing hard.

When he pulls out, Cas can’t deny the feeling of emptiness that is almost unpleasant, and he wants Dean back in there.

But Dean’s explained about the human recovery time, and so it might be a while before he’s ready for another go.

Except...Cas isn’t completely empty, he realises. Something is slick and squelching inside him, dribbling from his hole, and it’s both uncomfortable and not in the same instance.

“Dean…”

Dean sits back, and Cas starts to push himself up, one hand reaching to find the source of that odd sensation.

Dean watches Cas get his fingers covered with the come leaking out of his ass.

“I like that,” he admits to the angel. “Watching what I put in you leak back out.”

Cas can see how much he likes it. He plays with it for a little longer, enjoying the reaction this provokes in his human, and then, finally, pulls Dean down into another kiss.


End file.
